


Dawn

by she_is_destroyer_of_worlds



Series: Escapril 2020: Harry Potter [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Baby Harry Potter, Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Harry Potter - Freeform, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:42:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23481859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/she_is_destroyer_of_worlds/pseuds/she_is_destroyer_of_worlds
Summary: A baby sleeps soundly on a doorstep on Privet Drive as dawn approaches.Based on Escapril prompt 1: Dawn
Series: Escapril 2020: Harry Potter [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689352
Kudos: 2





	Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> For the month of April, I'm writing very tiny Harry Potter themed mini-fics based around the Escapril Prompts posted by @letsescapril on Instagram. Stay tuned each day!

Privet Drive in the wee hours of the morning was a quiet place. Neither its residents, nor the baby who slept soundly outside the door of house number 4 were quite aware that the world had just drastically changed around them. The stars were just beginning to fade as morning crept closer, and the birds had not yet woken. There was a peace to the world, a stillness that only dawn could bring. A momentary respite before the world shifted on its axis once again. The streetlamps began to flick off with the coming sun, just as they had done hours before when an elderly man had crossed beneath them. Sprinklers kicked on, owls sought a place to roost, magic folk around the country continued to dance and drink at the news of peace. In the course of a night, the world had changed. All of this and none of it concerned the little boy on the doorstep. He still slept, even as the sky began to glow and illuminate his lighting scar that peeked through his tufts of black hair. The sun embraced him where night once had, and welcomed him to this new life he’d been thrust into.


End file.
